puppyinmypocketadventuresinpocketvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01
Episode 1 is titled Friendship Ceremony (The original title is L’anniversario del regno, which translates to “The Anniversary of the Kingdom”). It is the first episode of the first season. Offical Synopsis It is a day of joy for Caroline and her little Dalmatian: they will finally meet. Joy reigns in the kingdom of Pocketville as they celebrate an important anniversary. Oristolfo will be given a little owner. Unfortunately, the wicked Eva and her two henchmen, Zull and Gort take advantage of the ceremony and steal Ava's Friendship Heart, causing the Princess’ disappearance. Plot A little girl called Caroline (her name is not mentioned in the episode) is lonely on her birthday. Her parents arrive and give her a present: A doll identical to one she already owns. Her parents were both too busy to play with her, and she longed for a friend to play with. Her wishes are sent through Pocketville, a magical place full of young pets who long for owners. The pets got excited about the Friendship Trail and the fountain crystallizing. Danny, a royal guard, rushes to the castle to announce that the fountain had been crystallized. The monarch of the Pocket Kingdom, Ava, uses the Pocketpedia to find the perfect match: A little Dalmatian named Dot (who is also unnamed in the episode). Ava performs the Friendship Ceremony and sends Dot to the Big City, where she befriends Caroline. Ava is excited for the anniversary of the kingdom's founding, which is the next day, and tells her sister Eva about it. During the night, Eva proclaims her hatred and jealousy for Ava and plots with her lackeys in secret against Ava, planning to take the role of princess herself. The next day is the anniversary, and in the Big City, we are introduced to Kate, who is sad that she’s going to live away from her mother. A German Shepherd named Oristolfo is decided as the perfect pet for her. During the Friendship Ceremony, Eva puts her plan into action, and her lackey Zull gets the Friendship Heart, accidentally breaking it in half. Ava managed to save Oristolfo in time, but the fountain exploded with water and she disappeared, leaving the fountain dry. Eva escapes with half of the Friendship Heart, while the other half is found by Balloon in the fountain. Then, Kate unexpectedly appears at the fountain. Characters 'Humans' * Caroline * Caroline's parents * Kate * Peter *Maria 'Pets' 'Cats' * Princess Ava * Balloon * Mela * Claudia 'Dogs' * Magic (Oristolfo) *William * Danny * Dot 'Antagonists' * Eva * Zull * Gort Transcript View the episode’s transcript here. Animation Errors These animation errors are listed in the order of which they appear in the episode. * While Magic is running, he is seen with Princess Ava’s collar on, though he hasn’t received it yet. * When Ava first speaks, her face marking is smaller. * Balloon is seen with white eyelids when she asks, "What's so urgent?" * Ava's collar has a different design. * While Ava is walking, her face marking is smaller. This is seen again when she enters the Princess Suite. * The Pocketpedia has a different appearance. * At the fountain, Pia's black mark on her back is missing. * At the fountain, Ava's face marking is smaller. Her marking remains that way when she speaks to Dot. * When Dot raises her paw, her paw is seen with a thumb. It may be a dewclaw though. * When Dot is atop the fountain, she is seen crosseyed. * When the Royal Guards are cheering, their collars have tags. * When four other pets are cheering, Pia is seen with blue eyes. * Balloon's nose is grey instead of pink. * When Ava says "Thank you all. You are such good friends.", her left eye's eyelash is missing. * When Eva murmurs "You can count on that..." her face marking overlaps her beauty mark, while Ava, again, is seen with a smaller face marking. * When Gort says "Uh, the princess?", his paws have what appears to be thumbs. Eva is seen with that as well. * In Eva's closeup, her beauty mark is bigger. * When Eva says "Finally, I shall become the true princess of the Pocket Kingdom!", her collar is missing. * When Pia appears again, her black back marking is missing, and her eyes are blue rather than green. * William has thumbs on his paws. * Ava's face marking is smaller. Again. * Eva's collar is blue instead of purple. * When Gort is barking at the guards, Danny's scleras are missing. * Ava's hind legs and tail are seen with a lighter brown colouring. * Mela's paws are seen with thumbs. * Once again, Danny's eyes' scleras are missing. * When Balloon comes to pick up Ava's collar, another collar, with the colours pink and turquoise, is laying right next to it. * Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1